Because I Love
by Sophonie Etoiles
Summary: Sebuah penjelasan sederhana dari Scorpius yang menjadi alasan Rose untuk melepaskannya...


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling

**Penulis:** Sophonie Estoiles

**Peringatan:** Next Generation

* * *

Rose Weasley benar-benar merasa dongkol.

Sepanjang hari, yang dilakukannya adalah menatap ke arah jendela dengan pandangan kosong, seolah-olah berharap bahwa ada seekor burung hantu besar yang membawa surat kepadanya hari itu. Menantikan sebuah surat polos beraroma mint yang menenangkan.

Sebenarnya Rose bukanlah orang yang romantisme begini. Tapi ini lain soal. Surat yang dinantikannya adalah surat dari Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, seorang pemuda tampan memikat yang membuatnya jatuh hati saat pertama kali melihatnya di Peron 9 ¾.

Entah ini keberapa kalinya ia mengajak laki-laki itu untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan serius antar kekasih. Namun laki-laki selalu menolaknya dengan halus dan tersenyum misterius.

Astaga, hal yang wajar bukan bahwa seorang wanita jatuh cinta? Ia mencintai laki-laki itu, amat sangat, bahkan ia selalu mencari masalah pada laki-laki itu agar ia melihat padanya, memandangnya dan balas mengatainya. Kemudian, jatuh cinta padanya...

Tapi sepertinya itu hanya angan-angan semu belaka. Scorpius Malfoy tidak pernah serius menanggapinya. Ia hanya tertawa, memandangnya sebagai seorang teman berbeda asrama dan teman bercurah isi hati, bukannya seorang wanita. Laki-laki itu memang pernah menciumnya, namun bukan ciuman penuh hasrat penuh cinta seperti yang ia impikan. Scorpius Malfoy hanya sekedar mengecup kilas bibirnya ataupu mencium pipinya, tanpa luapan gairah dan hasrat. Hanya kasih persahabatan, ya, hanya _itu_. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang.

Ia tidak pernah memandangnya, tidak pernah. Dan ia tidak pernah membalas cintanya.

Karena Rose tahu, bahwa lelaki itu telah memberikan hatinya pada gadis lain yang ia kenal.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy memberengut kesal, menghela napas dengan kesal dan dongkol.

Sungguh, ia tak mengerti, mengapa gadis ini selalu mengharapkannya? Mengharapkan dirinya dan memberikannya cinta yang sedihnya tak dapat dibalasnya dengan setimpal?

Demi Tuhan, ia tahu benar bahwa gadis itu sudah terpikat padanya. Tapi mengapa ia tidak dapat membalas perasaannya? Mengapa? Dan mengapa?

_Karena kau mencintai perempuan lain Scorp. Perempuan berkulit pucat dan senyum merekah matahari yang memiliki hatimu dalam genggamannya..._

Scorpius tersenyum hambar. Ya, ia mencintai perempuan lain. Bahkan sebelum ia bertemu dengan Rose Weasley di Peron 9 ¾. Perempuan berkulit pucat yang tengah berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Perempuan yang memberinya alasan untuk menjalani dunia dan terus tersenyum pada semua orang. Perempuan yang memiliki hatinya dalam genggaman tangannya.

Astaga, ia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu, dan tidak dapat membiarkan perempuan lain masuk ke dalam hatinya yang beku. Meskipun kali ini sahabatnya sendiri yang meminta masuk.

"Maafkan aku Rose Weasley..." gumamnya pelan.

"Aku tidak dapat menyukaimu lebih dari ini," Ia memejamkan mata. "Karena aku tahu, aku tak dapat berlari pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Karena aku tahu..." Ia tercekat. "Aku sangat mencintainya, sangat dan sangat. Hingga jantungku terasa sesak tiap kali memikirkan bayang-bayangnya."

Scorpius Malfoy menunduk, mengambil pena bulunya dan mulai menulis di selembar kertas biru beraroma lili hutan manis yang membuat dadanya terasa nyeri.

_Maafkan aku._

* * *

Rose Weasley termenung sendiri dibawah rindangnya pohon Dedalu Tua yang menutupinya dari hiruk-pikuk Hogwarts yang ramai.

Mata birunya sayu, menatap kosong ke arah kertas biru beraroma lili hutan yang manis. Aroma feminim yang membuat airmatanya terjatuh, lagi dan lagi. Meskipun ia telah memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan menenangkan diri.

Semburat bayangan yang dikenalinya mendekat, memperjelas satu persatu rupa rupawannya yang tanpa cela.

Rambut pirang platinum. Kulit sepucat rembulan. Mata perak sewarna bulan purnama. Dan bibir tipis pucat yang indah dan rupawan. Semuanya sangat sempurna di mata Rose. Sempurna, sangat sempurna.

"Scorpius..." Rose berkata serak, menahan isakan tangisnya yang berontak keluar dari bibir merekahnya.

"Rose..." sahut pemuda itu. "Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanyanya, meskipun ia tahu pasti apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh gadis itu.

"Scorpius, coba jelaskan padaku," Rose terisak. "Apa kurangnya diriku? Apa salahnya diriku? Aku mencintaimu, Scorp. Mencintaimu sejak dulu, tahukah itu?"

Scorpius menggertakkan gigi, "Sudah jelas bukan semua ini? Aku mencintainya, Rose. Mencintai_nya_, bukan dirimu," ujarnya menahan emosi. "Sudahkah kukatakan padamu? Aku mencintainya Rose, amat sangat. Tahukah kau bahwa dadaku selalu merasa sakit saat ia terjatuh dan terserang penyakit? Tahukah kau betapa rapuhnya aku saat memandang matanya yang berair menahan tangis?"

Scorpius terus bertanya, menahan laju airmatanya yang hampir tumpah karena memikirkan gadisnya. Mata peraknya mengerjap sayu, menatap Rose dengan pandangan lelah bercampur kesal.

"Tapi mengapa? Mengapa, Scorp? Mengapa?" Rose bercecar brutal layaknya orang kesetanan. "Kau tahu ia sakit, kau tahu ia tidak mampu bertahan lagi di dunia ini. Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkannya saja, mencintaiku yang tidak akan mati dengan menyedihkan—"

Suara Rose berhenti tatkala tangan kekar Scorpius menghantam pipinya dengan keras, membuatnya terjengkal kebelakang dan dipastikan akan jatuh jikalau batang besar Dedalu tidak menahannya.

"Me-Mengapa?" Rose terisak keras, mencoba menahan airmatanya yang mengalir meskipun ia tahu itu sia-sia.

"Karena aku mencintainya..." Scorpius menjawab muram dengan tegas. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan Rose yang terisak keras.

Rose menatapnya dengan tak percaya. Namun, sebelum mulutnya bersuara lagi, Scorpius kembali menyela.

"Karena aku _sangat_ mencintainya," ulangnya dengan tegas dan tajam. "Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya. Meskipun aku tidak mau memenuhi perintah terakhirnya tadi karena aku tahu aku tak bisa."

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, bukan?" Ia bertanya tajam. "Jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku, maka lepaskanlah aku. Biarlah aku mengambil kebahagiaanku bersama Lily dan hidup bahagia..." Ia terdiam dan menelan ludah dengan susah. "Setidaknya untuk sekarang."

Rose terdiam. Benar, ia mencintai Scorpius. Benar ia sangat menyayangi Scorpius. Tapi apakah ia rela...? Apakah ia...?

"Maafkan aku, aku harus kembali," Scorpius berkata lagi. "Mungkin Lily akan sangat marah saat tahu aku menolakmu. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada memberimu—memberi kalian—harapan palsu bahwa aku mencintai Rose Ginevra Weasley."

Lalu lelaki itu terdiam dan kembali membuka mulut saat melihat Rose siap mengeluarkan argumennya sekali lagi.

"Meskipun ia tidak ada nanti..." Scorpius mengerjap dan menelan paksa ludahnya. "Aku tetap mencintainya, Rose. Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa membalasmu juga meskipun kenyataan terburuk itu terjadi." Katanya seolah-olah mengetahui jalan pikiran Rose.

"Baiklah cukup sampai disini," Scorpius mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan bersiap berbalik pergi.

Namun tangan Rose menahannya, membawanya ke dalam rengkuhannya. Scorpius ingin marah, namun amarahnya reda saat mendengar suara Rose mengalun dengan cepat.

"Aku mencintaimu. Tapi cintamu lebih besar kepadanya," kata Rose seperti gumaman. "Dan karena aku mencintaimu, aku akan melepasmu." Ia melepas pelukannya dengan buru-buru dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku..." Suara Rose kembali mengalun cepat sebelum Scorpius menghela napas lega. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu mencintainya, kau akan selalu menjaganya. Dan akan selalu menemaninya dan tidak mengkhianatinya." Rose melanjutkan sambil menatap Scorpius.

"Berjanjilah, maka aku akan melepasmu dengan tenang," Ia mencoba tersenyum tegar.

"Aku berjanji..." Scorpius menyahut dengan lega, menepuk hangat pundak Rose yang bergetar. "Dan terimakasih, karena kau sudah mencintai dan merestuiku." Scorpius tersenyum, kemudian memeluk sekilas Rose sebelum kembali menghilang ditelan hiruk-pikuk anggot Quidditch Hogwarts yang tengah berlalu-lalang menuju stadium.

Rose tersenyum kecil. Ya, ia akan melepas Scorpius meskipun ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak akan pudar begitu saja. Ia memang benar-benar mencintainya. Dan karena cintanya, ia rela melepaskan Scorpius untuk Lily Luna seperti pemuda itu merelakan hatinya dalam genggaman Lily yang lemah dan tidak dapat membalas perasaannya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya," Rose mencoba meyakinkan dirinya, matanya menatap kosong surat Scorpius yang ternyata sedari tadi masih berada di genggamannya.

"Ya, aku bisa. Karena aku mencintainya."

* * *

**TAMAT**


End file.
